


Newton Geiszler Finds Deals In Kitchenware During the Apocalypse

by bluerosele



Series: Through the Shatterdome [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (IKEA is becoming a common tag for me), Domestic Fluff, End of the World Sale Events, Fluff, IKEA, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mug fluff?, Newt is a resourceful scientist, Scientist of Prices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has always been a resourceful person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton Geiszler Finds Deals In Kitchenware During the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Keep me away from the chalkboard section of Pier 1 Imports.

Newt would like to consider himself a resourceful person, and under the circumstances where the world might be ending the world offers many resourceful opportunities. The screaming hordes of people are sometimes a pain to shuffle through in stores, but the deals are incredible. Sometimes the check out clerks aren't even all that concerned with the actual check out. They just shriek something like, "TAKE YOUR DAMNED PLATES THE WORLD IS ENDING" and push him out the doors. Commerce has a way of canceling the apocalypse. 

Oh, yeah, and Shatterdome and Jaegers initiative, and that's something he's a part of, right that saves the world and stuff too. 

But really, Newt has practically filled his kitchen with free stuff and he doesn't care if a Kaiju eats him, that's impressive. 

* * *

 

After the world ends but doesn't end, that changes the actual propriety of the kitchen.

Which Newt should probably focus on more, and self-reflect why he felt better with a kitchen he never used in an apartment he only technically had though never lived in, than having to face a kitchen and apartment he only technically has though has never lived in, but he's taking baby steps. This step is 'Realize There's an Entire Expectant Home of Domesticity and Holy Shit Don't Scare Hermann What If He Thinks I'm Moving Too Fast'. Because, not only does he have a life and no excuse to avoid his home now, he has someone to share it with. Because, Hermann isn't actually just putting up with him, he's  _dating_ him. Because, the world may not have been consumed by an extraterrestrial-under-teran-transdimensional force of super fish but well apparently it's still ending because  _Hermann is dating him_. 

Newt unlocks the door to his apartment that's been closed for, maybe four years (what, he was busy)? As a scientist, it's only to be expected he stares intently at Hermann the whole time so to gage his reaction (though said staring seems to set Hermann on edge prematurely). 

After "what I'm not stalling! No, I know how to open doors, stop I knew that Jurassic Park marathon was a mistake--" amount of time later, Hermann pushes him aside and barges into his apartment. Newt can only see around the Hermann outline, and all things considered besides the expected dust, the furniture is placed in places furniture is expected to be placed in (thank IKEA for everything), and overall the apartment is fairly average and passing. Besides the Kaiju posters, and blue prints, and everything left before he realized he could just well not just practically live in the Shatterdome lab but move in.

That's not important though, the most and only important part of this apartment is standing in the middle of his kitchen cubicle. Newt can only observe so much of Hermann's observations from his back, which is rigid somehow under his stupid, wonderful giant coat.

"Herm? Sorry, I haven't been here in awhile, and look if there's anything that's too like obnoxious--" Newt starts, but stops when Hermann folds over himself laughing. Newt isn't sure whether he should be insulted or not. 

" _Gott sei Dank!_ " Hermann is shaking, but smiling and Newt doesn't understand but he'll do anything to keep Hermann like that. "I thought--this is great, I thought you'd have--this is--" Hermann laughs over towards Newt, and Hermann rests his shaking forehead down on Newt's shoulder.   

"Guessing it's okay?" 

"Considering it has walls and a bed," Hermann hiccups. "It's perfect." He drags Newt back into the apartment. _Thank IKEA for everything_. 

* * *

 

In the morning Newt would say IKEA holds up, what with all the furniture not being broken after he and Hermann tested it out--extensively.

Hermann's already up (of course), and has made breakfast (of course), and scribbling on the Chalkboard mugs ( _of course_ ). Hermann's glasses are hanging at the hook of his nose, and he looks over them. Newt wants to pounce him and kiss him and cuddle him and do more unmentionable things, but he seems comfortable and also, he's using Newt's kitchen and here in Newt's home with Newt and wow.

"Dude, I knew you'd love those!" Newt bounces over to get his matching one to draw a 'HIS' and Kaiju doodle. "This way we have His and His mugs instead of--" 

Newt sees what's on Hermann's. It's an equation. It's an exact replica of his chalkboard back in the lab.

"Dude."

"I--" Hermann shrugs. "Making the place a little more homey."

Newt rolls his eyes and kisses him, because he's in love with a genius idiot and loves this apartment. 


End file.
